Me and My Beloved Brother
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang adik yang baik , dan juga akan dengan setianya menemani hidup dari sang kakak tersayangnya , seorang pemuda yang telah menolongnya dahulu.


Disebuah kamar yang begitu luasnya, kamar bernuansa putih yang begitu menenangkan hati dengan bauh keharuman dari bunga lily yang begitu semerbak harumnya. Seorang gadis tengah duduk dihadapan sebuah meja rias . Gadis tersebut memiliki surai yang begitu panjang nan mempesona siapa saja. Sebuah gunting tengah melekat pada lengan kanan gadis tersebut , dengan gerakan perlahan surai yang semula panjang kini tidak lagi seperti itu.

 _Krekk~_

 _Krekk~_

Helai demi helai rambut bewarna merah jambu itu jatuh begitu saja kepermukaan lantai. Sebuah iris bewarna hijau selayaknya kerindangan hutan , iris dari seorang gadis bermakota merah jambu yang kini tidak lagi selayaknya semula . Sebuah senyuman tengah terlukis pada bibir ranum gadis tersebut dengan menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca.

" _Onii-sama_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Me and My Beloved Brother © Zee_

 _._

 _._

 _Genre : Family , Romance_

 _Rate : T_

 _Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . ^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary :  
Sakura adalah seorang adik yang baik , dan juga akan dengan setianya menemani hidup dari sang kakak tersayangnya , seorang pemuda yang telah menolongnya dahulu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" seorang pemuda dengan surai raven tengah berjalan menghampiri gadis bermahkota merah jambu . Pemuda tersebut memegang helaian rambut gadis dihadapannya . Rambut yang begitu lembutnya saat dipegang , rambut yang sebelumnya begitu panjang namun kini tidaklah seperti itu kembali.

"Ah… _Onii-sama_. Selamat pagi, kau menyadarinya ya?" sebuah senyuman dan juga sapaan selamat pagi tengah gadis tersebut berikan kepada pemuda bersurai raven , sang kakak yang begitu berharga bagi gadis tersebut.

" _A-ano_ , aku memotongnya agar terlihat lebih segar " Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit takut akan reaksi sang kakak nantinya karena gaya potongan rambut Sakura benar benar pendek sekali.

"Hn kau benar" Sakura mulai mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap langsung iris sekelam malam milik sang kakak.

"Tapi.. kanapa kau memotongnya terlalu pendek?" pemuda bersurai raven tersebut mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya , ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan alasan mengapa adiknya rela memotong rambutnya yang begitu panjang, sejujurnya rambut tersebut sungguh mempesona.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin seperti _Onii-sama_ " Sakura mulai menghilangkan kontak mata yang terjadi diantara mereka, kini Sakura mulai memegang helaian rambut miliknya.

"Apa menurutmu ini-"

 _Puk~_

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah lengan kini tengah berada pada pundaknya, Sakura kini tengah menatap iris onix dihadapannya kembali. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu mempesona tengah terlukis pada wajah pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang pemuda tersebut perlihatkan. Hanya kepada Sakuralah ia bersikap begitu hangat, hanya kepada adik tersayangnya saja ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Seorang adik yang begitu ia sayangi dan juga sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura , seorang gadis yang begitu ceria . Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat mempesona dan juga begitu kuat nan tegar. Namun ia hanyalah seorang anak pungut yang berada di keluarga Uchiha, dan pada saat ini hidupnya tengah bergantung sepenuhnya kepada sang kakak tersayangnya, Uchiha merupakan kisah dari Haruno Sakura, seorang adik perempuan yang senantiasa menemani sang kakak , Sasuke. Sakura begitu memperlakukan Sasuke selayaknya kakak kandungnya sendiri , karena Sakura begitu menyayangi sosok sang kakak. Gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut tidak ingin bahwa sang kakak terluka. Rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar selalu ia ucapkan kepada Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya bagi Sakura untuk dengan senantiasanya menemani Sang kakak tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu pagi, aroma khas dari semerbak wewangian rerumputan pagi yang begitu kuatnya tercium oleh indera pembau, tidak lupa embun pagi yang selalu menghampiri pagi hari. Seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi yang begitu mempesona tengah menggandeng seorang gadis dibelakangnya, pakaian yang sedang gadis tersebut genakan begitu serupa dengan pemuda didepannya.

" _Ohayouuu…_ Sasuke – _san_ , Wahh… adik lelakimu begitu manisnya" seorang wanita yang telah berusia lanjut tersebut tengah menyapa Sasuke dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat langkah kaki Sasuke dan juga Sakura terhenti. Penampilan Sakura yang begitu serupa dengan seorang pemuda , membuat siapa saja tidak akan mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis. Salahkan Sakura yang selama ini jarang bepergian keluar rumah, dan jika ia keluar dari rumah Sakura selalu menggunakan sebuah jubah yang hampir menutupi tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan warga hanya mengira Sasuke memiliki seorang adik , tanpa mengetahui jenis kelamin dari yang bersangkutan.

"Dia-" belum sempat pemuda bersurai raven tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya , Sakura telah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Tangan lentik milik Sakura mulai memegang dadanya sedang meraba sesuatu. _'Datar'_ itulah hal yang sedang berada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini. Sasuke hanya menatap adik tersayangnya dengan tatapan mata tanpa sebuah makna yang begitu jelas.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah toko pita, kini Sasuke dan juga Sakura sedang berada. Pemuda bersurai raven itu berniat untuk membelikan gadis bersurai merah jambu sebuah pita guna mempermanis gaya rambut adiknya tersebut. Sasuke tidak ingin orang – orang mengira bahwa Sakura adalah adik lelakinya.

"Pilih warna yang kau suka, _Saki_ " Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan segera berlalu untuk memilih pita yang ia inginkan. Akhirnya pilihan Sakura jatuh kepada sebuah pita berwarna hijau yang begitu senada dengan iris matanya.

"Yang itu ?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan pilihan dari adik tercintanya.

"Iya, aku menginginkan yang ini _Onii-sama_ "

" Tolong potongkan pita yang diingingkannya " Sasuke menyuruh penjaga toko untuk memotongkan pita yang telah Sakura pilih dari gulungan pita. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun telah usai untuk berbelanja ditoko pita.

 _Greppp~_

Sebuah tarikan tengah tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Sakura . Tidak lain tidak bukan , pelakunya adalah kakaknya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura , dengan gerakan yang begitu tenang ia tengah memasangkan pita pada rambut adiknya tersebut. Dan alhasil pita tersebut membuat penampilan Sakura menjadi begitu manisnya.

" _Arigatou Onii-sama_ " Sasuke hanya mengangggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Sakura . Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali dengan menggandeng lengan Sakura, Sasuke begitu menyayangi gadis bersutai gulali disampingnya tersebut , hingga tidak menginginkan sang adik terluka.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne~_ bagaiman dengan yang ini _Onii-sam_ a" Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti sambil menggenakan sebuah gaun yang begitu manisnya . Setelah dari tokoh pita , Sasuke mulai menemani Sakura untuk membeli beberapa potong gaun.

"Kau begitu manis, _Saki_ " Puji Sasuke jujur, dan pujian tersebut membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah . Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan memujinya , meskipun hanya sebuah pujian biasa , namun hal tersebut tentu saja telah membuat gadis beriris Emerald tersebut begitu bahagianya. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk membeli beberapa potong gaun mereka berdua pun mulai beranjak pergi dari toko tersebut.

.

 _Bruuuukk~_

Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seorang pria , saat ia membalikkan badannya . Sakura begitu terkejut dengan sosok yang telah ia tabrak.

"Hinata, Naru…to…" Ujar Sasuke sedikit terbata. Nafas Sasuke seolah kini tengah tercekat saat menatap kedua sosok dihadapannya. Sakura mulai menolehkan kepalanya menatap tubuh dari kakak tercintanya , ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok dari masa lalu pemuda beriris onix itu, kini kembali lagi.

" _Ohayou_.. Naruto… _san_ , Hinata _–san_ . kalian telah kembali? " Sakura berkata dengan nada yang begitu ceria, seolah sedang dalam situasi yang begitu baik. Sakura sangat mengetahui perubahan emosional dari kakaknya.

"Hehehe… Iya Sakura - _chan_. Aku dan juga Hinata-chan akan membeli beberapa potong gaun " seperti biasanya Naruto selalu menjawab dengan nada ceria seolah tidak mengetahui situasi.

"Kalian tahu… Hinata _-chan_ tengah hamil 5 bulan " Sasuke hanya menatap nanar , saat lengan Naruto mengelus – elus perut Hinata yang sedikit membuncit.

" _Omedetou_ …. Naruto _-san_ , Hinata - _san_ " Sakura mulai menggenggam jari jemari sang kakak , seolah sedang memberikan pemuda tersebut sebuah kekuatan untuk bersikap tegar dan juga tenang agar ia tidak terbawa emosi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, untuk merayakan kepulanganku" dengan semangatnya Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut . Sedangkan Hinata hanya memegang kain _dress_ yang ia tengah genakan . Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan situasi saat ini, Khawatir pada perasaan pemuda bersurai raven dihadapannya.

"Tapi _Onii-sama_ se-"

"Baiklah" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke seolah ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari kakaknya baru saja. Sakura begitu memahami apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan untuk saat ini.

"Sasuke _-kun_ " bisik Hinata, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada _dress_ yang tengah ia genakan . Hinata hanya berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada saat makan siang berlangsung. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke berkata _'Baiklah'_ ia begitu tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tersebut akan menyetujui ucapan dari suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan siang disebuah restaurant ternama, kebisuanlah yang kini tengah menyelimuti mereka berempat. Tiada suara percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka berempat , nampaknya mereka sedikit enggan untuk saling berkomunikasi meskipun acara makan siang tersebut telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu ,hingga pada akhirnya seorang pria diantara mereka mulai mengawali berkulit sawo matang itu begitu tidak menyukai sebuah situasi yang penuh dengan kesunyian.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua ? " Ujar Naruto mengawali percakapan diantar mereka diiringi oleh sebuah senyum lima jari. Sakura begitu mengetahui bahwa senyuman Naruto kali ini adalah sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan sebuah kepalsuan belaka.

"Kabar kami baik, Benarkan _Onii-sama_ " Sakura sedikit tersenyum guna mencairkan suasana. Sejujurnya bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga HInata, membuat Sakura benar –benar terkejut . Yang Sakura ketahui , bahwa mereka berdua telah pindah ke Negeri Paman Sam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun apakah hal yang membuat mereka kembali, pemikiran tersebut tengah terbayang bayang didalam otak Sakura. Sehingga pada akhirnya gadis bersurai gulali itu memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Bukankah kalian telah pindah ke Amerika ya ?"

"Kau benar Sakura _-chan_ , namun ada hal yang kami tinggalkan disini" mendengar penuturan Naruto baru saja membuat Sakura sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, hingga ia semakain mengeratkan tautan pada kedua jari jemarinya. Sakura begitu menyadari bahwa arah pandangan Naruto kini berada pada kakak tersayangnya.

" Sasuke…. Tolong… maafkan kami…. " Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan tatapan mata dari iris yang sebening lautan tersebut yang nampak begitu sendu.

"Kami mohon Sasuke _-kun_ , aku tahu … akulah yang paling bersalah disini nam-"

"Kau menyadarinya Hinata" Belum sempat Hinata untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Sasuke hanya mendengus keras menatap pasangan suami isteri dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sakura , Ayo pulang" Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura guna segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Hinata. Naruto hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar.

"Perlu kalian tahu, aku telah memaafkan kalian" ujar Sasuke sebelum beranjak meninggalakan meja makan.

"Sakura - _chan_ tolong jaga _Teme_ " Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum kepastian . Sakura hanya menganggukkan surai merah mudanya saja.

"Pasti" gumam Sakura pelan, tanpa siapa pun sadari kini Sasuke tengah tersenyum begitu tipis, dan mulai beranjak pergi dengan manarik pergelangan tangan dari adik kecilnya yang begitu berharga bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulunya Sasuke dan juga Naruto adalah sepasang sahabat , sahabat yang saling membantu satu dengan yang lain. Sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang begitu kuat. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu persahabatan mereka mulai diisi dengan rasa saling mengasihi dan membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain, Hingga pada akhirnya rasa kasih yang tumbuh dantara mereka berdua berubah menjadi sebuah rasa cinta yang penuh dengan kasih sayang . akan tetapi sangat disayangkan pihak keluaraga Naruto tidak begitu menyetujui hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun harus rela dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis pilihan keluarga dari pihak Ibu Naruto. Pada awalnya Naruto tidak pernah menganggap gadis tersebut ada, hingga pada akhirnya gadis tersebut menggunakan cara licik untuk memisahkan hubungan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Disisi Sasuke ia begitu kecewa dengan tindakan Naruto namun pada akhirnya Sasuke harus rela untuk melepaskan pemuda beriris Samudra itu , Naruto Cinta pertamanya. Hingga kini Sasuke sedikit takut untuk mengalami sebuah perasaan jatuh cinta kembali, biarlah hidupnya mengalir bagaikan air . Dan juga yang pasti Sasuke akan senantiasa menjaga adiknya, karena hanya Sakuralah yang kini tengah ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Onii-sama_ " Sakura sedikit berlari kecil guna mengejar Sasuke . Panggilan Sakura kepada Sasuke , membuat pemuda bermbut raven itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sasuke segera berbalik manghadap tubuh adik tercintanya itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu menautkan sebelah alisnya , ia sedikit nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Sakura malam ini.

"I-ini tolong diterima, ini mewakili rasa terimah kasihku kepadamu dan juga tolong dibuka saat _Onii-sama_ kembali menuju kamar" Sakura sedikit gugup saat menyerahkan sebuah kotak bewarna biru dengan hiasan pita bewarna hitam pada tutup kotak . Sasuke menerima hadiah pemberian Sakura dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

" _A-arigatou ._." tidak biasanya Sasuke berucap sedikit terbata, Sasuke sedikit merasa bahagia saat Sakura memberinya hadiah kotak bewarna biru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur _Onii-sama_ " Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke . Disisi Sasuke, pemuda beriris selayaknya kegelapan malam itu tersenyum tipis saat ia memandangi tubuh Sakurayang semakin menjauh, dan kini tatapannya beralih kepada kotak pemberian sang adik tersayangnya tersebut tanpa meninggalkan senyuman tipis pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa warna putih , seorang pemuda tengah duduk diatas sebuah ranjang sambil memegang sebuah kotak bewarna biru dengan hiasan pita bewarna hitam. Dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda tersebut mulai membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Sasuke menemukan selembar kertas saat ia membuka kotak pemberian adiknya . Sasuke begitu mengetahui bahwa surat tersebut adalah tulisan tangan dari adik bersurai yang senada dengan lambang musim semi .

" _Untuk Sasuke-niisama , terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini , maafkan aku bila selalu merepotkanmu. Aku begitu bahagia pada hari ini , disaat Sasuke-niisama membelikanku sebuah pita yang begitu manis. Kuhabiskan setiap malam untuk merajut ini, silahkan kau mencobanya dan juga semoga Sasuke-niisama merasa hangat . Pertanda Sakura_ " Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat ia membaca surat dari Sakura . Sasuke mulai menolehkan pandangannya pada isi kotak tersebut , dan mulai mengangkatnya guna menggunakannya. Sebual syal dari bulu domba berkualitas , syal bewarna biru yang begitu indah dan juga hangat . pemuda tersebut sedikit mengeratkan lilitan syal pada lehernya guna menemukan kehangatan lebih dalam.

"Hangat" gumam Sasuke, bau wangi pada syal tersebut membuat Sasuke teringat pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda , adiknya. Hingga secara perlahan pemuda berambut raven tersebut mulai tidak sadarkan diri, terlelap dengan berbalut syal yang begitu nyamannya pemberian dari Sang adik terkasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau ini, selalu saja berakhir seperti ini" seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah mengobati luka dari seorang pemuda berambut raven._

" _Hn" Pemuda berambut raven tersebut sedikit menunjukkan raut tidak bersalah. Memar yang terdapat pada wajah dan tubuhnya tidak membuat pesona pemuda berambut reven itu sedikit menurun._

" _Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" pemuda bermbut pirang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Hn. Aku tahu" lengan pemuda bermbut reven tersebut mulai membingkai wajah berkulit sawo matang dihadapannya itu._

" _Sasuke aku-"_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dipagi ini dengan deru nafas yang yang tidak terkendali, ia tidak menyangka telah memimpikan kejadin itu lagi, sebuah kejadian yang telah lama ia lupakan dan tidak ingin Sasuke ingat kembali. Biarlah memory tentang hal tersebut terkubur didalam ingatannya untuk selamanya.

"Naruto~" gumam Sasuke . sejujurnya pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu begitu merindukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berada didalam mimpinya semalam, sebuah sosok yang pernah singgah dihatinya dan juga membuat hari harinya ceria penuh warna. Dengan langkah perlahan Sasuke mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda beriris onix itu mulai memandangi sebuah syal yang tengah membalut lehernya dengan begitu hangat.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu anggun Sakura mulai memasuki ruang makan , tidak lupa sebuah senyuman tengah berkembang pada wajah manisnya dan tentu saja hal tersebut menambah nilai pada penampilan Sakura diawal pagi ini.

" _Ohayou.. Onii-sama_ " Sapa Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapat pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn" seperti biasanya Sasuke hanya menjawab salam selamat pagi dari Sakura dengan gumaman ringan , namun bagi Sakura ia begitu senang karena bagaimana juga kakaknya telah meperhatikannya secara tidak langsung dan menganggapnya ada. Suasana pada ruang makan tersebut begitu tenang , tanpa adanya percakapan yang berlangsung. Setelah acara sarapan pagi telah usai , suara percakapan pun mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Apakah kau mau bersantai didanau pagi ini" tawar Sasuke.

"Apakah _Onii-sama_ tidak pergi bekerja pagi ini" Bukannya Sakura tidak ingin menemani Kakaknya untuk pergi kedanau namun, Sakura lebih tidak ingin merepotkan sang kakak. Sebuah gelengan dari kepala raven Sasuke telah menjawab semuanya.

"Baiklah" Sakura tersenyum hangat kearah Sasuke dan sedikit membuat Sasuke salah tingka dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana danau yang begitu asri nan sejuk , danau yang tepat berada dibelakang _Manshion Uchiha_ . angin yang begitu nakalnya selalu saja menari -nari dengan bebasnya diudara, tidak lupa semerbak keharuman bunga -bunga dari tepian danau yang begitu indahnya. Pada saat ini Sasuke dan juga Sakura tengah duduk berdua disebuah bangku. Suasana ketenangan dari air danau yang begitu segarnya membuat siapapun akan terhanyut suasana didalamnya.

" _Onii-sama_ semalam aku bermimpi tentang pertemuan kita dahulu" Ujar Sakura mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka sambil menatap permukaan air danau yang begitu biru nan luas. Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang pada awal pertemuan mereka berdua yang begitu tidak terduga bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Flash Back On_

 _._

 _._

Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis kecil itu terus saja berlari dibawah guyuran hujan yang begitu menusuk kulit yang begitu dingin dari derasnya air hujan dan juga suasan malam yang mencekam. Sesekali gadis kecil pemilik surai yang senada dengan bunga kebanggan jepang itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, gadis kecil tersebut begitu merasa ketakuatan yang teramat sangat pakaian yang tengah lusuh pun tidak ia pedulikan kembali. Kini gadis kecil itu tengah dikejar oleh sekelompok pembunuh yang telah berhasil membunuh kedua orang tuanya yang terjebak hutang dengan seorang lintah darat. Sebelum sang ibu menutup mata, beliau telah menyuruh Sakura untuk berlari menjauh dan akhirnya Sakura kecil pun menuruti perintah dari ibundanya tersebut. Sakura tidak mengetahui kemana lagi ia akan berlindung . tubuh mungilnya telah basah kuyup akibat guyuran dari air hujan yang begitu derasnya membasahi bumi,gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu itu mulai memelankan langkah kakinya yang telah merasa lelah. Gadis kecil itu telah pasrah akan kelanjutan hidupnya, secara perlahan mata Sakura mulai berkunang – kunang dengan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya ,.

 _Brukkk~_

Akhirnya tubuh mungil Sakura pun terjatuh dibawah guyuran air hujan , ia tidak mengingat seberapa jauh ia telah berlari dan juga seberapa lamanya ia telah terguyur derasnya air hujan . Sakura begitu lelah dengan takdir hidupnya saat ini.

' _Aku ingin lebih lama lagi untuk merasakan kehidupan'_ cairan hangat mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi ranum gadis kecil tersebut dengan tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Disaat kesadarannya hampir menipis dan akan menghilang . Secara tidak sengaja iris emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan sebuah iris onix yang sedang mencerminkan sebuah kegelapan malam.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadanmu ?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven yang nampak lebih tua dari gadis kecil pemilik surai gulali tersebut. Pemuda tersebut juga menempelkan punggung lengan kanannya pada dahi Sakura guna mengukur suhu badan Sakura, seorang gadis kecil yang telah ia tolong semalam.

"A-a-aa… _Daijoubu_ err… " Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya , yang begitu menambah kesan menggemaskan pada wajah bulatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ujar pemuda dihadapannya. Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke dengan sukarelawan mulai mengasuh seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki selisih umur sepuluh tahun dengannya tersebut. Seorang gadis kecil yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya, seorang gadis kecil yang selalu berada juga seorang gadis kecil yang selalu membuatnya mengingat arti penting dan juga sebuah kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

.

.

 _Flash Back Off_

.

.

.

.

" _Ne~ Onii-sama_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap iris onix sang kakak secara langsung.

"Hn. Apa itu" Sasuke mulai memejamkan iris yang salayaknya batuan Onix tersebut. Pemuda itu begitu menikmati suasana tenang disekitar danau, semilir angin yang begitu sejuk sangat menenangkan hati para penikmatnya.

"Kenapa pada saat itu kau menolongku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal hati Sakura, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menolong seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ke-kanapa kau menanyakan hal itu" Disisi Sasuke ia sedikit gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mata beriris onix yang awalnya terpejam kini mulai terbuka kembali.

"Soalnya kudengar pada saat itu kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto _-san_ " Sakura semakin menatap Sasuke yang nampak membuang muka dikarenakan ia sedikit merasa gugup.

"I-itu… aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan , lagi pula ma-mana mungkin aku meninggalkan gadis kecil yang sedang terguyur hujan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit terbata dengan iris yang serupa dengan batuan mulia Onix itu menatap kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Disisi Sakura ia sedikit tidak puas akan jawaban dari sang kakak, meskipun menurut Sakura itu adalah sebuah kata terpanjang yang telah Sasuke ucapkan. Sasuke mulai menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat, seolah tengah memikul sebuah beban.

"Tidak, sejujurnya… saat aku menatap matamu dimalam itu, ada sebuah rasa yang begitu kuat didalam sini" Ujar Sasuke dengan memengan dadanya. Sakura tersenyum ceria mendengar ucapan Sasuke . Selama sepuluh tahun ini akhirnyaia dapat mengetahui alasan mengapa Sasuke sang kakak tersayangnya yang pada saat itu adalah orang asing baginya mau menolongnya. Sakura mulai mendekatkan duduknya dengan Sang kakak dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap milik pemuda bersurai raven disampingnya.

"Akhir- akhir ini _Onii-sama_ begitu sibuk bekerja dan aku sedikit merasa kesepian dirumah, namun _Onii-sama_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri ,nantinya kau bisa sakit karena kelelahan" Beberapa minggu terakhir Sasuke memang selalu bersemangat bekerja hingga larut, sampai Sasuke selalu melupakan waktu makan. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya.

"Hn" Sasuke mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil adik tersayangnya dan mulai menyandarkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Semilir hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk membuat Sakura dan juga Sasuke begitu bahagia menikmati saat –saat seperti ini, sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Sasuke begitu bahagia memiliki seorang adik bernama Sakura , setelah keluarganya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk selamanya. Sakura yang begitu ceria , dengan keceriaannya membuat hari-hari Sasuke menjadi lebih berwarna . Sasuke tidak akan tahu bagaiman jadinya jika ia harus memiliki adik yang pendiam, akankah hari-harinya akan seceriah ini. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia merasa sangat bersyukur pada waktu itu , Sakura kecil telah ditolong oleh pemuda beriris onix disampingnya. Gadis bersurai gulali itu tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika pada saat itu Sasuke tidak menolongnya. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura berjanji untuk selalu menemani hidup sang kakak tercintanya, Karena hal tersebut adalah sebuah perioritas utama Sakura pada saat ini. Sakura tidak pernah berharap bahwa kelak Sasuke akan membalas rasa cintanya, namun cukup seperti ini saja telah membuat Sang gadis kecil tersebut bahagia.

" _Arigatou Onii-sama"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*THE END*_

.

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _Ohayou Gozaimasu , Minna-san_ ;)

Kembali lagi bersama Zee disini, semoga kalian gak bosen -bosen baca cerita -cerita Zee… heheheh… Untuk kali ini sengaja buat Fic yang gak ada konfliknya, biasalah males buat konflik :3 (alasan macam apa ini #plakkk) maaf kalo Typhonya beterbaran, habisnya gak bisa lepas dari Typho :3 *beneran* :p

.

Silahkan para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong , memberikan sebuah masukan dan juga kritikan pada ceritaku kali ini :3

.

Akhir kata, Sampai bertemu lagi ;)

.

.

.

.

Sign

*Zee*

*Sasori's Wife* :3

Eh… hampir lupa..

Untuk Bang Naruto, selamat ulang tahun ya yang ke.. errrr… eemmbb.. *garuk-garuk kepala* tauh ah… *bingung sendiri* My Wish, Semoga makin berkharisma dan juga semakin bijak saat mimpin Konoha. Pokoknya All the best deh.. hihihih… *peluk Naruto*


End file.
